Wild Animalz (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Z - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Princess Bala - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Corporal Weaver - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Azteca - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *General Mandible - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Colonel Cutter - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Queen Ant - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Grebs, the Drunk Scout - Huachimingo (31 Minutes) *Foreman - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Barbatus - Boog (Open Season) *Chip the Wasp - I.M. Weasel *Muffy the Wasp - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *Bartender - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Bugs at the Campfire - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman, Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Psycologist - Skipper (Madagascar) Scenes: #Insignificantz/Main Titles #The General's Plan #Princess Fuli #A Better Place #Invitation to the Dantz #Like Being in Love #The New Soldier #Termites! #The New Worker #One Survivor #A War Hero? #A Little Near-Death Experience #Kion, the Legend #The Desert Thing #The Workers' Rebellion #The Plastic-Wrapped Paradise #Terror from Above #Where's Kion? #Animaltopia! #Kidnapped by Shere Khan #Fuli's Hero #A Herd in Crisis #The Flood #Shere Khan's Way #Kion's Revival #End Credits Movie used: *Antz (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Open Season 1 (2006) *Open Season Video Game (2006) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The ZhuZhus (2016-2017) *Chowder (2007-2008) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Z Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Princess Bala Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Corporal Weaver Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Azteca Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the Mandible Brothers Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Colonel Cutter Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as the Queen Ant Huachimingo.png|Huachimingo as Grebs, the Drunk Scout Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as the Foreman Boog.jpg|Boog as Barbatus I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Chip the Weasel Pipsqueak (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png|Pipsqueak as Muffy the Wasp Mung Daal.jpg|Mung Daal as the Bartender Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman, Pretty Boy.jpg|Pretty Boy Mr. Jolly.jpg|and Mr. Jolly as the Bugs at the Campfire Skipper.png|Skipper as the Psycologist Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Antz Movie Spoof Category:Antz Movies Category:Antz Movie Spoofs